A New Start To Hopefully A New Life
by AllOverAgainIElevateHigher
Summary: Korrey, who was abused by her dad for the past few years, has an oppurtunty to go to HollyWood. She takes it to get away from her violent father, and with her best friend Kristi by her side nothing can go wrong, or can it? Pairings: J/OC,K/OC,L/OC,C/OC.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody this is my first time on here, so I'm a bit nervous to post this. I'm afraid that you guys won't like it, so please push my disease to the side and make me feel like this beginning to my story idea is awsome! Hope you guys enjoy it too I worked hard on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR('sniff'), but I do own the plot, Kristi, and somewhat own Korrey. My cousin let me borrow her O.C. so that's why I partily own the O.C. of Korrey. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy my first shot at a story. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Fear._

That's all I felt for the last four years of my life. Fear of Pain. Fear of Death. Fear of my Father. Fear of basically everything at the moment. It all started when mom got in that car accident four years ago, and every since dad has never been the same. He thinks it was my fault when in all actuallty it wasn't at all, but guess it's my fault right? Sorry sarcasm not the best thing to be using at the moment. Anyways I'm lucky to be alive to tell the truth. I was in that car too damn it as mom was driving down that icy Minnesota road driving as away from my ice hockey practice, when all of a sudden a fucking car hits us. Just like that my mom's life was taken away from me, and of the car accident I still have a scar coming done my left cheek from the corner of my eye, it wrapping around to almost come to a point below my lips. Lucky, right?

Sigh...I have wondered since the abuse by dad started these four questions: When was I going to get away from the abuse? When was I going to live an actually happy life? When was the toment that is my life going to get better? When will I finally find someone that loves me for me not for my looks, which I lost four years ago? Well the answer came to me in the form of a record producer from HollyWood.

~Flashback~

"So Korrey you ready for the talent show in 3rd period?" One of my best friends ever, Kristi, asked me with a touch of excitment. I grinned over to my friend with nervousness, and anticipation. The talent show was my first time singing out in school ever, and I was nervous for it. What if I messed up? What if people don't like it? No stop thinking like this, Korrey. Everything will go fine. People will love your written song I'm sure of it. I sighed out with a smile my face.

"I'm nervous, Kris. I'm just scared that they won't like it." I looked down at the ground of the auditorium where everyone in the talent show was helping put everything in their places. Kristi put her hand on my shoulder, and turned me toward her.

"You listen to me Korrey. You are going to kill this talent show into smithereens. You just have to believe in yourself, and then nothing can go wrong. You hear me?" Kristi said in a strong confident tone of voice. This is why I love having Kristi as a friend she makes me feel better about myself when I am feeling down on myself, or am just not in a sound state of mind. I grinned at Kristi with thankful, and confident smile on my face.

"Your right, Kristi. Thanks again." I said while staring my friend in the face thankfully. Kristi grinned cheekily, and patted my shoulder softly with her hand.

"What are friends for, Korrey. What are friends for." She said cheekliy just before the bell for the Talent Show ringed. BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! Kristi looked me in the eyes in excitment, and ushered me quickliy to the waiting area for the acts. Me and her sat down on one of the many couchs in the corner of the big room. I sighed, and clasped my hands together tightly in nervousness. Kristi put her arm around my shoulders suddenly, and I looked up at her serious face.

"Really, Korrey? Nerves? Didn't we just talk about this?" Kristi asked with a mock angry sound to her voice, and I instantly relaxed for my friend's, and my own, sake. Kristi smiled out me now in comfort just as her name was called for her act, which would be singing. I gave Kristi a smile of good luck, and she walked out the room to do her singing. I slouched back in the couch with a nervous look on my face. Now we wait.

~Later in the Talent Show~

"And now for our finally act of the night, here is Korrey Gillespie singing one of her own written songs called Jar of Hearts!" The announcer dude said out in excitment. For what ever reason I don't know. I grinned as confidently as I could, and walked out onto the stage area. I looked out at the crowd with a bit of apprehension, but quickly shook the nerves off as I heard the music start. I started to sing my song Jar of Hearts.

"No I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret.  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most.

I learned to live half alive,  
And now you want me one more time.

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found.  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms.

I learned to live half alive,  
And now want me one more time.

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

It took so long just to feel alright.  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes.  
I wished I missed the first time that we kissed,  
'Cause you broke all your promises,  
And now your back.  
You won't get to get me back.

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me.  
Don't come back at all.

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul.  
Don't come back for me.  
Don't come back at all.  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?"

I finshed the song in my soft falsetto with my eyes closed, and a tear coming down the corner of my anguished face. I had made that song to be dedicated to my dad, but I changed the lyrics a little in the bridge to keep people from getting too suspicious about my life in general. It was quiet for a long, awed silence, but then the crowd bursted out in deafening cheers and hollers for my awsome perfomance of my song. I opened up my eyes, and grinned as bowed in estaticness at the applause I was getting for my song. I waved to the bursting with excitment crowd in into the waiting room just offside the stage, but before I could fully get there some fat dude and African chick came up to me for some reason. I raised my eyebrows at them while also long between the two in curiousness, and irritation.

"You have AWSOME talent just the talent I've been looking for for ages now, so what do you say. Come to HollyWood to be famous, or stick here and be a nowbody in this stupid town?" The fat guy said, and African chick looked at him in irritaion. I looked between the two in confusion, shock, and even more irritation. I put my arms up in a cross across my chest in irritation.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked both of them in a harsh tone of voice with a scowl on my face. This shit is un-fucking-believable. Who would do this to some random person, but then say got ya you have just been punk-ed. I just don't beieve it.

"Why would I be shitting you? I'm Gustavo Roque I don't shit around I make music that goes multi platinum on the reocord charts. If I was shitting around that would happen! Now are you going to come to HollyWood, or be a nobody in this stupid town!" He shouted out in anger, and irritation. I was shocked at that when he finished his shouting rant. Oh my God he is serious...wait I can't go dad would literally kill me. I winced at the thought, but if I do become famous by going down there dad will never have the chance TO kill me. Wait Kristi won't be able to come will she? Wait I've got a plan! I smirked at Gustavo a wicked, and mischievious smirk.

"No." I said bluntly with that smirk still on my face. Gustavo's face turned red almost as soon as I said that, and he looked like he wanted to kill something at that moment. I kept my smirking facade up while mister record producer threw a tantrum the size of Canada. The African lady wanted to follow him out, but instead she just came over to my to hand me a bussiness card. I looked down at it, then up at the lady in confusion.

"Just call me when you change your mind." she said as she started to turn around to find the Gustavo dude, but I was confused as to why she was going just like that.

"Wait hold on a minute, please." I said and the lasy looked back at me, and motioned me to continue. I took a deep breath, then continued by saying, "I want to go to HollyWood, but not without my best friend. I know asshole won't let me, so that's why I got him mad enough to leave so I can talk to you about it. Can you please convince him that two AWSOME singers are better then one for me, then I will go with you guys to HollyWood." I was looking at the lady in a pleading way, and she just sighed at me.

"I'll she what I can do just wait here. I'll be right back." She said as she went out to convince Gustavo to let me take my friend to HollyWood too. Now as words said by me earier in the night: Now we wait.

~15 minutes later~

I was slouching up against the wall bored as ever. Kristi was sitting on the floor beside me. She knew what my plan was, and to say the least she was going to throttle Gustavo if he doesn't let her go. Besides between you and me Kristi was a better singer than me, and when I mean good I mean Kelly Clarkson good. Me? I'm more Taylor Swift good. Not good in my book, because I hate Taylor Swift with a firey passion. I sighed as I closed my eyes with my arms in a cross in boredness and irritaion. Who the funking long can it take for Ms. Panic to get Mr. Fat Ass back in here, or did they just leave because of me figuring out their secret. I sighed again. If they ain't back her in 5 more minutes I am leaving, and there is nothing Kristi can do about it.

"What's wrong with you, Ms. Sighs-a-lot?" I heard Kristi ask me from her position on the floor. I cracked one off my eyes open to look down at Kristi with a lost, wondering look.

"Am I a good singer, Kristi?" I asked in an unsure tone, and Kristi stood up immediately when I said that. She took me by the shoulders, and looked at me seriously in the eyes.

"If you were a sucky singer would that guy have asked you to come to HollyWood to be famous?" Kristi asked me in a for real tone, and I shook my head. "Exactly. You are an awsome singer Korrey don't you forget that, and don't let anyone get you down. Trust me if someone did, I would kick their skinny white asses, but eh I think you already know I would have." Kristi finished her mini speech with a smirk on her tan skin. I smiled brightly at Kristi, and Kristi smiled brightly back at me. As I was about to hug Kristi for all of the support that she has given me today, someone cleared their thoats in an uncomfortable manor. Both me and Kristi stepped away from each other, and looked over to see Gustavo and that African chick from earlier. Fat Guy looked like he didn't want to say something, so African girl elbowed him non to gentle in his side. He winced at the jab before he turned to us with a non to comfortable look to his face.

"Listen girls...you can take your friend to HollyWood with you, and all that jazz. Am I done now Kelly?" Gustavo turned back to Kelly with an uncomfortable look on his face, 'Kelly' nodded her head, and Gustavo ran for the hills non to gracefully. I looked to Kelly with a bright as the sun smile on my face, and she smiled back at me. She pulled out a sticky note for some reason, a pen as well, and handed back of them to me. I looked at the two things in my hand in conusion, and Kristi sighed in exasperation. She took the paper from me, wrote something down on it, and gave it back to Kelly with a smile on her face. Kelly smiled at Kristi, and walked away to follow after Gustavo. I looked back at Kristi, but she just shook her head to say 'forget about it.' I shrugged my shoulders in a whatever way, but then started to jump up and down in excitment. Kristi looked at me with growing excitment, and she too started to jump up and around, around and sideways with me in excitment as well. Not caring of the wierded out looks, taunting looks, or just plain laughing people at the moment. All we cared about was that we were going to HollyWood to be famous, and for me the new start I will have in HollyWood.

~End of Flashback~

In the beginning Gustavo didn't like my idea, but I guess after Kelly convincing him otherwise he changed his mind. In the end though I got my way, and my plan was a success. Both my friend Kristi and I were going to HollyWood to be famous singers, so yeah now I'm happy. I'm getting away from the helltown I call home. I'm going away to a new place to start over anew, and with Kristi by my side I'm sure that the fun will never end in sunny Los Angeles. Little did I know just how right, and wrong, I was at that moment in time. With adventures, love, pain, and famousness on my horizion, the plane we were on at that moment bursted into anew place. What was to come in my time in HollyWood? The world may never know...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the idea that came from the nothingness that is my brain. Wait did I just insult myself? Damn you see what I mean? Anyways please can you guys make me feel like my work is worth something, and that it isn't the dog shit I think it is.**

Peace Out, and Review!


	2. The Beginning of the New Life

**Hey guys so sorry for the long freaking wait. School is brute this time of year, what with SOL's and finals. Yeah it sucks...:( But no fear I have finally been able to get this chapter up, so yeah hope you enjoy that! One more thing Courtney I'm going to freaking kill you! *Is Glaring Daggers at Her Cousin* You ass you told someone to review for me! Serious how freaking mean is that? * Arms Crossed In Annoyance* Eh I love you anyways Courtney even you can be an ass every now and then. You are my cousin, so I guess I have to love you anyways anyways. So whose read for the chapter! Anyone...? No...? Oh well then, eh to you too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...yeah just read the story. *Hears Muffles In my Closet. My Eyes Get Wide. I Get Out a Bat, Go Into The Closet, 'Smacks' Are Heard, And Then I Just Walked Back Out With The Bloody Bat in My Hands. I See Everyone Staring, And Just Looks Around In Nervousness.* You saw nothing! *I Shouted, And Ran Out The Room As Fast As I Could.***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Little did I know just how right, and wrong, I was at that moment in time. With adventures, love, pain, and famousness on my horizon, the plane we were on at that moment bursted into anew place. What was to come in my time in Hollywood? The world may never know..._

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the New Life**

I sighed in awe as I looked out into the hustle and bustle of Hollywood. We are here. We are really fucking here. I can't believe this. I really can't, but as I keep looking out the window of the limo me and Kristi were in at the moment I find myself believing even more that we were meant to be here. I looked over at Kristi's face out of the corner of my eyes, to look at her ecstatic, shocked, and in awe face. Looks like someone else is loving this just as much as me, but for a very different reason.

"So this is what Hollywood looks like? Mmmh I could get used to this." Kristi said while smiling out over the landscape of Hollywood. I nodded in agreement with my friend. Hollywood so far is the best thing to have every have happened to me for very obvious reasons. My Dad being the major one on that list. I sighed slightly in a depressed manor, but quickly let it go. I'm in Hollywood my dad can't touch me out here. At least I hope he can't.

"Yeah it is.." I said absently while looking out the window in slight thought. What if dad finds out where I am, and is actually able to get to me in Hollywood? I just can't bare the thought of that. I felt a hand being put on my shoulder, and I looked slightly over into Kristi's face. Her very serious, very comforting face.

"Look Korrey It's going to be fine, I promise you. Your dad can't touch you here, I'll make sure of it. You know how I am with promises, Korrey. I can't lie about a promise, I keep my promises 'cause I'm good on my word. Let it all go you are in Hollywood now, just forget your dad you just have the time of your life. Who knows maybe you will even find someone that loves you for you down here in sunny Cali-forn-ia, baby~!" Kristi said with an ecstatic grin to her face, and I laughed slightly at her over-exuberance at the moment. Ah Kristi always the one to put me into a better mood. The Jokster/Leader of the two of use. me being the Nerd/Popular girl, but I didn't-and still don't-like being popular it gave me the chills. The thought of someone following me around because I'm popular? Ugh I don't even want to think about it.

"Yeah your right, Kristi. I need to loosen up a little out here in L.A. After all it could do me some good, right?" I said bumping my shoulder at her shoulder. Kristi grinned at my insinuation, and winked devilishly at me right on back.

"Damn straight it will, Korrey, and you better not forget it." She said with that devilish grin still on her face. I shoke my head at my best friends pervertedness to my simple as it gets statement. Leave to Kristi to always take something different than what it was meant to be. Aw well what can you do about that? Nothing that's what. I sighed as I looked back out the window of the limo.

"I still can't believe that we are here, Kris. I mean look at me I'm nothin' special. Just a country girl that loves hockey and singin'. Yet here I am with my best friend in California it just seems so unreal. I'm afraid that I will wake up, and all this would have just been a dream. I'd be back Minnesota gettin' beat up by dad all the time. Tell me this Kris is this a dream, or is this reality?" I asked Kristi desperate for an answer. I could see the conflict on her face at my obvious stress, before she just pushed it away as quickly as it came. She was the confident one, and she had to stay confident is what I was think was going through her mind at that moment. She pulled me over and into a tight comforting hug, and patted me comfortingly on the back.

"This is real, Korrey. I promise this is real, and that you won't have the fear of wakin' up to your devil dad ever again. I promise you, Korrey. This is real." Kris said with as much comfort in her voice as she could, and I smiled back at her thankfully. I hated being so wimpy, but you can thank my dad for that. He hurt me so much to the point that I don't believe what people tell me that much anymore. Sometimes it gets annoying to me 'cause I just want to believe them so much, but that damn voice in the back of my head always taunts me into having a doubt about what that person in time is telling me. It really is sad at times I know, but Kristi is helping me get over it a little. Key word: A little. Maybe someone out here can fully help me get over my fear of trusting someone. It would be a dream come true for someone out here to fully understand what I have went through in my life, and promise that it would never happen to me ever again. It's a foolish thing to dream about, but eh that's just me. Besides I girl can surely dream that, right?

"Thanks that's all I needed, Kris. Your the best friend I could have ever asked for." I said as I looked out the window to see us pulling up to some hotel; The Palm Woods, was it? I glanced over at Kristi's happy face, and grinned out a happy as I could get smile at her. She smiled back at me. The limo came to a complete stop, so I took that as our quo to get out of the limo. I opened the door to the limo, got out of it, and glanced around the area of L.A. that both, me and Kristi, were in at the moment. In earlier words of Kristi yeah I could definitely get used to this. I glanced toward Kristi's smiling face, and she looked toward me with a smile that could light up the whole world if it wanted to. I motioned for her to follow me, and she got the hint and started to walk with me into the lobby area. We both walked over to the desk to see a fat-ass man, looking bored, and eating a jelly-filled donut. I looked toward the name tag on the counter to see that it read: Mr. Bitters. I quickly looked toward Kristi's face to see a sardonic smile on her face.

"Well would would have guessed?" I mouthed to her with a hint of a mocking look to my face, and Kristi just laughed at that in full blown out laughter. I chuckled along with her, but then quickly looked back when the fat guy cleared his throat in an annoyed manor. I just rolled my eyes at his angry look that he send me, but Kristi just smirk with one of those 'Oh yeah annoying him is going to be so fun' looks on her face. Though I had to agree annoying him would be pretty freaking funny, but at the moment we really didn't have time for fully around with _Mr. Bitters_. We have to unpack upstairs in our rooms, then we can annoy the crap out of him as much as we want.

"Well what do you two _little girls _want?" Mr. Fat Asshole said, but I just glared at him hatefully. To bad for him Kristi isn't as reserved with her emotions as I am. Oh well sucks to be him, but hell I'm going enjoy this. I took a quick glance over at Kristi again to see her pissed as it gets facial expression. Then I looked to Mr. Bitters, stepped back two or three steps, and then smirked at him with a 'Oh you did it now, and your going to get it' look to my face. He looked as bored as every, well that was until Kristi went off on his fucking ass like a freaking firecracker on the Fourth of July.

"Who are you calling a _little girl _you fat-ass son of a bitch? Yeah I'm talkin' to 'Mr. Oh I going to pick on girls because they are fuckin' creatures of abuse, so I can just treat them like the fuckin' dirt I walk on!' Here's one fuckin' thing fat-ass! No-one, and I repeat no-fuckin'-one picks on me, my friends, or relatives of mine without fuckin' dealin' with the fuckin' consequences! You got that fat-ass!" She screams at him in pure fury, and Mr. Donut Man just dropped his donut in shock. In fact I think all off the Palm Wood residences in attendance were just about as shocked about this as Mr. Butt-Face was. Everyone, but me. What was I doing you ask? I was laughing my freaking ass off on the floor to my best friend's outburst. After a while off being friends with Kristi, you get used to her frequent temper tantrums. So for me this normal, and fucking funny as all get out. I quickly get up after my laughing fit on the floor to walk over to Mr. Bitters just for the hell of it.

"So have you learned your lesson yet, Mr. Fat-Ass?" I asked with a smirk filled in amusement directed at his face, and he nodded his head in mute shock. I laughed slightly, and looked back to Kristi with a smirk of satisfaction on my face. I held up my hand for a high five from her, and she just grinned at me in accomplishment and gave me the high five I was wanting. "Awsome job, Kristi. I think you gave him the shock of his life." I said glancing slightly at Mr. Bitters in amusement. Kristi just chuckled in amusement as well.

"Well yeah I guess I did, and I feel damn proud of it." Kristi said with pride filling her voice, and patted herself on the back. I smirked at her, and then looked back at Mr. Bitters for a quick second and held my hand out for the key to our room. He wasn't moving just sitting there in numb shock. I sighed, nodded toward the computer on his desk, looked at Kristi curiously, and silently asked, "Want to me to find out our room number, and get our key so we can get our ass out of this freaking lobby?" Kristi smirked at me, and nodded her motiong for me to go on ahead and do it. To bad I didn't get even two feet, before four simultaneous voices broke the air in awed excitment.

"Oh my God that was so freakin' awsome!" Four voices yelled simultaneously, and looked toward them slowly just like Kristi did. I could that both of our eyes were drawn to to of the boys standing there in awe of Kristi's actions. For Kristi is was the tallest of the dudes. He had sandy-brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. For me it was the second tallest of them. He had dirt-blonde hair, cute as could be dimples, and beautiful sea-green eyes. Don't get me wrong the shortest two were cute, but just not my type. Well at least I think they aren't my type.

It was wierd for my eyes to be so drawn to someone that I didn't even know, but my heart at the moment really didn't give a shit about any of that crap. Something tells me that this mystry guy will be the one to break my cold, unmoving heart. Well at least that what it feels like anyways. Really they only coherent that I was able to come up with my brain at that moment in time was, _'Oh yes I was **definetely** going to love Califonia.'_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Rebiew just for me? Just for the story...? How about to make me feel better about this chapter...? No...? Well okay then don't I'm going to go cry. Please make me feel better by reviewing *Chesire Cat Grin***

**Peace Out, and Review!**


	3. Meeting The Boys

**I'm sorry for the long leave of absence again I have a lot on my table at the moment, and very little time to write. I'm sorry for the delay in chapter's, but this chapter is by far my longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sure yeah I'm a little girl in a small town, and I own Big Time Rush...pssh please never gonna happen.**

* * *

_It was weird for my eyes to be so drawn to someone that I didn't even know, but my heart at the moment really didn't give a shit about any of that crap. Something tells me that this mystery guy will be the one to break my cold, unmoving heart. Well at least that what it feels like anyways. Really the only coherent thought that I was able to come up in with my brain at that moment in time was, 'Oh yes I was **definitely** going to love California.'_

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys**

Me and Kristi were staring in awe of the two tallest dude's of the four guys now staring right back at us in awe for some reason like us. The blonde one was staring at me lovestruck like I was to him, and the sandy haired one was staring at Kristi like she was staring at him; lovestruck as well. The other two were just staring between the two pairs in amusement and confusion. Confusion for the shortest one, and amusement from the palest one. I looked over to Kristi with that wide-eyed look, and she looked right on back at me too with that exact same look.

"Holy Mother of God." I mouthed to Kristi, and she nodded in agreement with my words. I quickly glanced over at tall, blonde, and eyebrows dude, and then nodded towards them basically saying, "Well come on let's go introduce ourselves to them." Kristi looked nervous for a tenth of a second before she got over her fear, nodding her head with that confident look to her face. We both walked over to the four guys with pleasant smiles on our faces, and stopped in front of all four cute guys, but only two of them truly held my and Kristi's attention.

"Hello strangers my name is Korrey Enzo, and this is my best friend Kristi Sculderia it's a pleasure to meet you guys. Whoever you guys are." I smirked slightly while glancing over at Kristi who was smirking ever so slightly as well. The blonde one was in a daze as he started at me for some reason, and I raised an eyebrow at the look he was giving me. He snapped out of it just as quickly as he got into it, and then saw the look on my face.

"Oh sorry." he said blushing ever so slightly, and I smiled at the cuteness of his action

"What's you guys name's?" I heard Kristi ask the boys, I glanced at her slightly, then looked back at the boys, and nodded my head in agreement with Kristi's question.

"Oh right my name's Kendall," the blonde said smiling at me, and I grinned back at him along with Kristi ever so slightly. "That's Logan," Kendall said pointing at the nerd looking one who waved at me as I looked over at him, and both me and Kristi waved back with grins on our faces. "That's Carlos," Kendall said pointing at the shortest who smiled at me brightly while waving as well, and I just laughed lightly at his cuteness. "And that is-" But Kendall was interrupted by Kristi's boy toy.

"My name's James, and I'm in a band." James said coolly to Kristi, and she giggled in that girlie way she get'a when she sees something she likes. I sighed at her actions, and looked toward Kendall with a smile.

"So Kendall was it?" I asked blondie, and Kendall nodded his cute little head. "Is there anything that you want to ask me or anything that is important or something before becoming of friend of yours?" I asked honestly curious for his answer to the question, and Kendall got that thinking look to his face.

"Well now that you mention it there is one question I have to have the answer to is a question I truly have to know." Kendall said with a slightly smile, and I motioned my hands for him to continue with his question. I was a little curious and worried for his question, but as long as it wasn't too personal I can deal with it. "Do you like hockey?" Kendall asked with a serious tone, and I grinned a little in relief at his question.

"That's it? That's all that you need to know before us becoming friends?" I asked with slight relief that it wasn't a personal question at all, but Kendall looked offended by my question.

"So you don't like hockey?" he asked me with a sad/upset sound to his voice, but I just shuke my head.

"I didn't say I didn't like hockey, Kendall. I was just relieved that you didn't ask anything too personal. You catch my drift?" I said to Kendall in explanation, and Kendall gained a hopeful/understanding look to his face and beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Oh yeah I understand completely. So do you like hockey?" Kendall asked with a smile to his handsome features, and I shoke my head in amusement at his actions. _'Oh dear God he's so adament about asking me if I like hockey. It's cute, but yet at the same time it's not.'_

"No I don't like hockey." I started with a fake fown on my face, and Kendall gained a sad/depressed look to his face and features. "I love hockey. For fucks I could play freaking ice hockey better than some of the guys on the hockey team back in Minnesota, and I'm a fucking girl. Sad story I tell ya. Sad, sad story." I said while shaking my head in mock disapointment, and Kendall looked shocked for some reason again. I looked at him confused as ever at his shock this time around. "What was something wrong with what I said?" I asked him completely confused at his behavior, and he shook out of his self induced coma like state of being.

"No no nothing's wrong with anything you said. It's just you love hockey, and your Minnesota? The guys and me are from Minnesota, too!" Kendall said with an excited and shocked air to him, and I grinned unsurely at his words wondering what he was getting at.

"Yeah I love hockey, and did live in Minnesota. What's your point?" I asked with curiousness wondering what Kendall was getting at, and Kendall grinned widely at me at my curiousness.

"Would you like sometime to go play hockey at the local hockey ring?" Kendall asked me with a grin, and a grin pulled at my own lips once I Kendall said what he just said.

"Sure maybe sometime this week or weekend. We, meaning me and Kristi once she gets her head out of your friend James' ass, have to unpack our things in our apartment. Then for most of the rest of the week the producer we work for is going to be working our asses off for a single song to show to this big CEO boss, man. So we'll just have to see, but I promise I will do what I can tp pencil it in at some point in time. Is that okay, Kendall?" I said to Kendall with a frown on my lips, because I just don't think that Gustavo would let me out of one practice to hang out with Kendall. Kendall frowned slightly, but then got a look to his face that I see on Kristi's face every time she comes up with a plan. "What plan do you got, Kendall?" I asked him with a sigh, and then Kendall looked at me in confusion at my words. He opened him mouth to ask me something, when I interrupted him to say, "Kristi gets that same look on her face when she comes up with a plan for something, so what's your plan?" Kendall shoke his head with a smile pulling at his lips, and I gave him an inguizzitive look.

"Well it's simple really all you do is give me your phone number, me doing vise versa, and then we can text each other whenever we want to everyday in, and everyday out." Kendall said with a smirk on his face, and I grinned at his simple as it gets plan. I dug in my back pocket for my phone, pulled it out, handed it to Kendall, he programmed his number in my phone, I took my phone back, and then we both did vise versa with his phone too. "Well that's that." Kendall said cheerfully, and I nodded my head with a fully estatic smile on my face as well. I opened my mouth to say something else to Kendall, when my phone started to ring annoyingly in my ears. I glared down at my phone in my hand with annoyance, before I answered pressing the phone to my ear after looking to see who it was. _'Gustavo.' _I thought with even more annoyance, while putting the phone to my right ear reluctantly.

"What do you want, Gustavo?" I asked with an annoyed eyeroll and sigh, and I could feel someone staring at me in shock but I chose to ignore their gaze.

"Cat! I figured I'd tell you that you have to be in at 8:00 in the morning tommorow, no exceptions!" Gustavo shouted in my ears, and I squeezed my eyes shut in irritation.

"Sure Gustavo I'll tell Kristi this too. Was that all that you wanted to tell me?" I asked in a fake pleasant way with an eye twitch to boot.

"No! I wanted to tell you also that since you are such a good song writer that you will write your own songs. That's all I wanted to tell you, and you better have a song ready by tommorow! You hear! Tommorow!" Gustavo shouted loudly in my ears once more, and then he hung up on me. I pulled my phone away from my right ear, glared at the phone like it was Gustavo's face, ended the call on my side of the phone, and then put the phone roughfully back in one of my back pockets. I rubbed my hands over my eyes in annoyance, and then sighed deeply while turning to see Kendall's shocked looking face. I raised one of my eyebrows at the look on his face.

"What is it this time?" I asked in curiousness and wonder of Kendall's shocked looking features.

"You know Gustavo?" Kendall asked while looking at me wide eyed, and I nodded my head in wonder of what his problem was.

"Yeah I know Gustavo he's my producer I was telling you about, but now it looks like instead of him writing the lyrics to the song and both me and Kristi singing what he wrote, now I have to write the lyrics to the songs that me and Kristi have to sing and for him to produce. I don't even know what I want to write about. Err that's just my luck." I finished with a bitter sound to my voice.

"Wow what a shock..." Kendall said looking down to the Palm Woods lobby floor in shock. I tilted my head to the right in curiousness at his shock still yet.

"Why's that such a shock to you?" I asked curiously, and Kendall looked back up at me with a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

"Maybe it's because we are now band mates. Gustavo produces me and the guys band called Big Time Rush, and now your guys band. Hello fellow band mate!" Kendall said in exuberance, and I grinned widely at that.

"Oh my God are you serious?" I asked with that wide grin splitting my face, and Kendall just grinned back at me widely as well.

"Yes seriously." He replied back to me happiness, and I at that moment in time knew exactly what I wanted to write for the lyrics to the song that Gustavo wanted me to have finished by tommorow. I heared a buzzing at that moment in time that sounded like a buzzing for an incoming text message. I looked over at Kendall to see him reading something on his phone, and then him groan in distaste. I looked at him unsure of what that groaning was about, and then Kendall looked back up at me with a sorry look to his face.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Carlos and Logan somehow got themselves in a pickle again. I'll text you later okay?" Kendall said apolgeticly, and I grinned at bit put down at that statement.

"Sure text ya later." I said slightly in sadness as Kendall ran out the door to the Palm Woods Hotel. I sighed as I looked back over to the lobby's desk, and put my hands together in determination._ 'Okay let's do this.'_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter of my story. Next chapter will be out sooner than you think. Heck Chapter 5 might be out by Monday we'll just have to see. Until then though...**

Peace Out, and Review!


	4. Later In Apartment 4J

Hope you guys love Chapter 4! :)

Disclaimer: Me no own...yet. *Devious Smile*

* * *

**Chapter 4: Later That day in Apartment 4J**

I sighed in a tired manor as I flopped back onto the orange couch in our living room after I unpacked everything for me and Kristi, and for what reason you ask? Well Kristi ran off to have a fun time with James leaving me to unpack everything of hers AND mine. The bright side to that was that I got to talk to Kendall for a little bit at least that was until he had to do something of which I didn't ask of what he had to go do. I clicked through the channels on the T.V. in boredom and irritation. Nothing good was on T.V. at all.

"Err forget this shit." I muttered in irritation, and threw the remote onto the other side of the neon couch. I put my head in my hands with a heavy sigh coming out from my lips. "Oh man I'm so freaking bored. Please let something happen so I can have something to do. I don't even care what it is just give me something to do." I said with a bored whining voice, and almost as soon as I said that my phone began to buzz to indicate me of getting a new text message. I looked down at my pocket in wonder. Oh the fucking irony. I reached down to my pocket, pulled out my phone, and opened it up to read the text message.

_To: Korrey_  
_From: Kendall  
__Hey sorry for the leave of absence Carlos and Logan needed my help for something. Now I'm done so I figured I'd text you. You're bored aren't you? xxK-dog_

I grinned widely at Kendall's text it was like he read my freaking mind. I quickly replied back to his text.

_To: Kendall_  
_From: Korrey_  
_What are you now a mind reader? Lol I'm fine I guess. Kris ran off with James leaving me to unpack everything all by my lonesome. Kill me now. Hope your day since we talked was better than mine. xxxFerrari-Enzo_

I leant back in the couch with a grin on my lips. Looks like God gave me my wish after all. Aren't I a lucky freaking girl? I think a fucking yeah! My phone buzzed once more with a text, and when I looked at it I blushed a slight red.

_To: Korrey_  
_From: Kendall_  
_Waht's with the Ferrari Enzo at the end of you text? I'm not saying its bad, its pretty cute actually, but I was just curious. Really it depends on how you look at it my day was more adventure filled I'll give you that. So what do you thinks up with Jasti, hm? xxK-dog_

I looked at the word Jasti in confusion until I finally got what he meant by that statement. I quickly texted a reply back.

_To: Kendall_  
_From: Korrey_  
_Well since my last name is a type of Ferrari I figured why the heck not? I'm glad your day has been good. Well I don't really know whats up with Jasti, but what about us interrogating them when they get back, hm? xxxFerrari-Enzo_

The plan now that I think of it sounds really good by my standards, and that in itself makes me happy. I really do wonder what was going on between James and Kristi, 'cause after all Kristi is a friend of mine, and I look after my friends even if they don't want me to. I guess I'm a good friend like that. My phone buzzed once more in a sign of an incoming text message.

_To: Korrey_  
_From: Kendall_  
_Huh well I guess that makes sense then. You little devious thing you that is an awsome plan let's do it! xxK-dog_

I grinned with a smile of victory. Fuck yeah a plan of mine is loved by Kendall. 'Sigh' That is so awsome. I texted back as quickly as I could with an estatic sort of vigor to my actions.

_To: Kendall_  
_From: Korrey_  
_Yes score my genius has finally been recongized. I'm so freaking happy! :) Thank you for making my day right there, Kendall. Thank you! xxxFerrari-Enzo_

I was so happy right then and there my plans were finally getting the recognition that I wanted them to have. Score one for my genius, and score infinity for my ego. The phone buzzed once more with the indication of a text message.

_To: Korrey_  
_From: Kendall_  
_Hahaha your funny, Ferrari. It is okay if I call you that, right? I figured I'd give you a nickname sense you are now a friend of mine. You want to be friends, right xxK-dog_

I grinned brightly at his text. Man I feel so honored that he'd want to give me a nickname, or want to even be a friend of mine. Aww I feel so freaking special. I was just about to text Kendall back a response, when Kristi came into the apartment shutting the door behind her, and then leant back on the door with a blissful sigh coming from her lips. I stared at her with wonder and curiousness at her happy state, but then smirked deviously as I finally sent Kendall back the reply that I know he had been waiting for non to patiently.

_To: Kendall_  
_From: Korrey_  
_Kristi just came through the door, and she looks blissfully happy. Be on the heads up for James to be coming to your apartment soon. Sure you can call me what ever you like. I'll go have my talk with Kristi now. Text ya, and talk to ya later! :) xxxFerrari-Enzo_

I put my phone back into my pocket, got up off the couch, and cleared my throat with my arms crossed over my chest in a cross. Kristi looked up at me with a sheepish smile on her face, and had an apprehensive look to her eyes. I smirked in satisfaction. Bingo I just caught you red handed, Kristi. Ooh man I am so going to enjoy this.

"Where were you three hours now, Kristi? You left me to unpack everything of your and mine. It better be a good fucking reason too, 'cause I swear if it isn't there is going to be hell to pay on your part." I said in fake anger at Kristi, and she cowered back slightly at my 'fake' stinging words.

"I was just out with a friend I made here in L.A. He was showing me around L.A. and all the good places to eat. Which we may or may not have ate ar along the way. Please don't be mad at me!" Kristi finished in a pleading tone to me, and I let my facade go to let it be replaced with a happy look to my face.

"Oh I already knew that Kristi I just wanted to fuck with you. I know you were out with James in L.A. somewhere, and now I can see that you are in a chipper mood. Hmm I wonder why? Do you have a crush on him?" I asked Kristi slyly, and she blushed a slight blush on her cheeks. My eyes widened at her blushing, and let it sink into my head. "Oh my God you do have a crush on him? Aww that's so cute!" I slightly squealed out at her blushing haze, but Kristi just blushed even more to the point that she looked like I little red apple. _'Oh bookworm. No that's me!' _I snicked slightly at my thoughts.

"I can't help it, Korrey. I develop crushes on people to easily. It annoys me to no end." Kristi said loudly in despair/sadness, and I grimaced slightly at her words. True she usually did fall too quickly in love with someone. Sometimes it works out for awhile, but other times it ends in disaster. Time for me to comfort her.

"Hey. Hey it's alright to fall quickly in love with someone that is if it is for the right reasons. Now tell me what do you like about James?" I asked Kristi with comforting words, and Kristi grinned at me in irony.

"Oh how the tables have turned." she grinned out at me, and I grinned too at what she just implied. "What I like about James? Well he's charming, cute, had an awsome personality, cares about his looks just about as much as I do for my looks, wants to be famous just like I do, has the most beautiful smile, laugh, and eyes. Oh my God, Korrey! I have a crush on him so badly!" Kristi said dreamily to begin with, but towards the end in shocked surprise. I grinned even more at her. Looks like someone was bitten by the lovebug, baby! I was just about to comment on how cute she sounded describing James, when a buzzing sound came from my back pocket. I reached back, pulled my phone out, and looked at the text message.

_To: Korrey_  
_From: Kendall_  
_Sweet now you have a nickname by yours truly, and have you interrogated Kristi, yet? I have James and just let me tell your friend Kristi is so lucky! I think he has a crush on her majorly. How about Kristi does she? xxK-dog_

I chuckled at Kendall's text, quickly looked up at Kristi's questioning face, and sent him back a reply.

_To: Kendall_  
_From: Korrey_  
_Awsome, K-dog. It is okay if I call you that right? Oh he does does he? Oh the luck Kristi has, and sure she does have a crush on him too. Yes I have interrogated Kristi seems they had a good time, huh? xxxFerrari-Enzo_

I smirked as I put the phone down on the counter, and turned to get a piece of paper and to write with. I finally found a pen and piece of paper on my dresser in my notebook. I tore out a few pieces of paper, grabbed my favorite black pen, and made my way out of my bedroom door back into the living room, where Kristi had my phone out and was looking over something on my phone. _'My texts!'_I thought with widening eyes, and ran over grabbing my phone from her hands after hastily putting the few pieces of paper and my pen down on the counter just like I did my phone minutes earlier.

"Don't touch my phone, Kris. Your ass didn't have to fucking pay for it!" I said looking to see that I had I new text from Kendall that apparently Kristi had opened, and read. I looked back up at Kristi in horror. "Kristi you ass!" I said with anger, and horror at her. Kristi raised her right eyebrow at my actions, and smirked slightly at the same time.

"Whose Kendall, Korrey? Oh wait don't tell me this is the same Kendall that we meet earlier with James, Carlos, and Logan? It is isn't?" Kristi said with a devious smirk on her face, and I blushed slightly red while looking over Kendall last text to me.

_To: Korrey_  
_From: Kendall_  
_Sure it's fine by me just as long as it's only you calling me that, and also just as long as it's me calling you Ferrari, okay? Yes it seems they both had so much fun, but not nowhere near as much fun we will have when I take you out for a day of L.A. and hockey fun. That is though if you would like to? xxK-dog_

I looked back up at Kristi's smirking face, glared at her hatefully, and then quickly typed back a reply to Kendall.

_To: Kendall_  
_From: Korrey_  
_Sure that would sound like awsome fun to have when I just got to Hollywood. I'm thinking Saturday should be a good day to do all of that, yes? xxxFerrari-Enzo_

I put my phone down on the counter, sat down on one of the three stools at the island, and started to brainstorm ideas for a new song. _'Well I suppose I can make Jar of Hearts a duet, so that's one. Hmm I can use Hold It Against Me as a main song for Kristi, so there's two. Hmm how about writing a song that tells a story of fame, or something like that. I might even use Breakaway as a duet too we'll just have to see. Now what to write, what to write?'_I thumpt my pen against my temple trying to think of any idea for the new song I'm 'trying' to write. My phone buzzed again, and I reached over to pick it up. I looked at Kendall's text to me.

_To: Korrey_  
_From: Kendall_  
_Sounds good to me. Aww shoot I have to go. Hopefully I can talk to you in person sometime, yes? Talk to ya, or Text to ya later! xxK-dog_

I looked up at the ceiling for a little more than a second, before looking back down at my phone with slight thought. I flipped my phone shut, put it back in my back pocket, and leant back down to the pieces of paper thinking of the lyrics to the song I have to have ready by tommorow. I 'hmmed' to myself to think of a beat, then suddenly Kristi cleared her throat trying to get my attention. I looked up at her in annoyance.

"Can't you leave me alone for the time being, Kristi. I have to have a new song done completely by tommorow!" I said with annoyance, and Kristi put both of her hands up in the air in surrender.

"Sorry, Korrey. I'll leave you alone soon, but can I ask you one thing?" Kristi asked with a bit of a sly look to her eyes. I nodded my head a bit irritated at the fact that I couldn't start writing just yet. "Do you like Kendall?" Kristi asked with a sly look, and I choked on my own spit in shock. I looked at Kristi with wide eyes and a blush staining my cheeks a cherry red.

"Where the hell did you get that silly notion, Kris? I don't like Kendall!" I sputtered out nervously, but Kristi just raised an eyebrow at me non to convinced at my words.

"Oh really now? Now why don't I believe that? Maybe because I can tell when you're lieing to me, Korrey. Best friends can tell these things. Tell me the truth. Now." Kristi said sternly, and I looked down at my twiddling thumbs on the island's counter.

"I don't know...maybe." I muttered lowly in the back of my throat, and Kristi smirked even more deviously at me then.

"Oh what was that? I couldn't hear you speak up." Kristi said with that devious smile etching her face, and I scowled at her smirking features. She just smirked at me even more, and my eyes widened just ever so slightly at a revolation of mine. I think I just might have a tiny bit of a crush on Kendall. Oh boy how can someone like me get a crush on someone like him? Easy he's just so nice to begin with it's hard 'not' to like him even just a little bit. I stand in front of Kristi in shocked silence.

"I think I have a small crush on Kendall." I said slowly in shocked revolation, and Kristi raised one of her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You truly didn't know you had a crush on him, did you?" Kristi asked me in shocked disbelief, and I shook my head in shocked silence._ 'I can't have a crush on a guy I barely know in Hollywood it just isn't natural, but since when have either me or Kristi ever been natural? Never that's since when. Wait...now I got an idea on what to write for the lyrics to the song!'_ I thought with inspiration, and looked to Kristi with an excited look to my face now.

"I got an idea for the song lyrics now! Thanks Kristi! Now leave." I said starting with excitment, but ending with dead seriousness. Kristi laughed slightly, then waved at me as she walked out of the apartment laughing. But just as she was about to shut the door to our shared apartment, 4J, she just had to say deviously, "Hope you have_ fun _this weekend, Korrey." Then the door was shut, and Kristi was gone from my sight. I blushed slightly at her implied statement, but then I shook it off and started to write the lyrics to the song.

[Instrumental music begins]

Korrey Verse 1:  
Once upon a year ago my life was in misery.  
Then here I came to Hollywood and all that went away.  
Pains of past, and pains of present I wish a goodbye.  
For me to be in love with the love of my life you have to go away.

Kristi Bridge 1:  
Goodbye misery, and goodbye emotional stress.  
Goodbye terror nights, and goodbye all my pains of past.

Both(Korrey/Kristi)Chorus:  
Here's to our future, our famous future.  
Together in love is what we are.  
I love you, and you love me.  
That's all that matter's to me.  
When we move on with our future together.  
Hopefully our love will last forever.  
When I look in your eyes I feel paradise run straight through my viens.  
Hopefully it will be forever you and me...

Kristi Verse 2:  
Every time I open my eyes to start a new day,  
Your the first thought that ever runs through my mind.  
Hopefully it will always be that way for you and me,  
'Cause baby I don't know if I could have it any other way.

Korrey bridge 2:  
Goodbye misery, and goodbye emotional stress.  
Goodbye terror nights, and goodbye all my pains of past.

Both(Korrey/Kristi)Chorus:  
Here's to our future, our famous future.  
Together in love is what we are.  
I love you, and you love me.  
That's all that matter's to me.  
When we move on with our future together.  
Hopefully our love will last forever.  
When I look in your eyes I feel paradise run straight through my viens.  
Hopefully it will be forever you and me...!

Korrey_(Kristi)_ Bridge 3(Different bridge):  
New days_(Ooh.)_, New places_(Oh.)  
_Never in my life would I have though I'd be here. _(Never thought I'd be here.)  
_This here_(Yeah!)_, Right now_(Oh yeah!)_  
Together both of us will be forever...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever.(Fades out.)

Kristi(softly at first) Interlude:  
The pain of way back home, the temptation to kill myself.  
With you right here by me maybe I can feel the love...!

[Music stops except for a soft guitar rift]

Korrey Part of Chorus:  
Here's to our future, our famous future.  
Together in love is what we are.  
I love you, and you love me.  
And that's all that matters...!

[Music comes back fully]

Both(Korrey-_Italics_, Kristi-**Bold, **Both-_**Both**_)  
_Here's to our future,_ **our famous future.  
_Together in love is what we are.  
_**_I love you,_ **and you love me.  
_That's all that matter's to me.  
_**_When we move on with our future together.  
_**Hopefully our love will last forever.  
**_When I look in your eyes_ **I can feel paradise run straight through my viens.  
_Hopefully it will be forever you and me...  
_**  
Korrey(Kristi-Italics) Ending Lyrics:  
Forever...you and...me...(Fades out slightly)  
_Ooh...ahh...you and me..._(Ends in harmony)

[Instrumental music fades out of being]

I grinned down at the lyrics I just wrote. _'There's now chance in hell that Gustavo won't like this, and if he does then well that's his problem not mine.' _I thought with a cheeky smile on my face. I, then, looked up quickly at the knock on the apartment door, and I looked toward the clock in the living room in confusion. It read 7:15. My eyes widened in shock at the time. Time flies when you are having fun. The knocks on the door were louder this time, so I jumped at the loudness of them.

"Oh alright you impatient asshole I'm coming. I'm coming." I said with a slight grumble, got up off the stool by the island, and walked to the door all the while someone was still knocking on the door. I stopped in front of the door, put my right hand through my hair shortly, and reached my left hand out to open the door to see who the impatient person was.

"Okay who do you think you ar-...Lexie?" I started in annoyance, but ended in shock. There stood Korrey's cousin that moved to L.A. 2 months ago to be famous like Korrey is now. She had little longer than shoulder length black hair, tan skin, was as skinny as ever, had hazel eyes, and stood 5'5 in height. Lexie smirked at me brightly and deviously.

"Hey Korrey how goes it?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the exta long chapter of mine, and all song metioned in the chapter aren't mine, except for the song that Korrey wrote in the chapter that one is mine. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter...! :)**

**Piece out, and Review please!**


End file.
